bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoruichi Shihōin (Mangetsu20)
Yoruichi Shihōin (四楓院 夜一, yoruichi shihouin; Jap Lit Translation, "Night Family Wisdom of the City Court,") is the former joint Captain of the 2nd Division, & Commander-In-Chief of the Onmitsukidō Militia, as the Princess to the Noble Shihōin Clan. She forgoes the responsibilities and positions, however, as she chooses to rescue Tessai Tsukabishi and Kisuke Urahara, from being sentenced wrongly due to Sōsuke Aizen's manipulation behind the scenes, following onto becoming Kisuke's partner as they will be stationed in the World of the Living out of his "Candy Shop". Yoruichi sometime within the next decade encounters a young man, Akisame, an encounter for which changes her protoge and partner, Seu-Fon's life. During the Epilogue of the Ultharon War, Yoruichi is sent by Kisuke Urahara one last time to assist Seu-Fon and the others from the unknown threat while he tries to contact Ichigo Kurosaki. In which Yoruichi runs across Akisame and his conspicuous mentor, she takes Akisame with her for extra assistance as she narrowly rescues Seu-Fon from certain demise. As she gauged the slowly rejuvenating Gran Vasto Lorde's Spiritual Power, she immediately turns to command Seu-Fon to leave with Akisame and warn the Soul Society while she holds him off. As her long-standing protoge and partner leaves her to die, she fights vigorously despite the odds, and only manages to wound him superficially. Fate however smiles on her, as Yoruichi is rescued by an unknown entity before being brought to a strange transparent reflective dimension. As she would awake, she is greeted by the assumed deceased Gin Ichimaru along with Sōdai Takuji, whom instructs her and the other "deceased" Soul Reaper Captains in keeping secret and out of sight, while training for the upcoming, foreseen conflicts that would arise. Thus, Yoruichi wholeheartedly agrees to join Gin's Defense Force known as Tenhai. Appearance: Yoruichi's Current Look.jpg|Yoruichi's current attire Yoruichi's Captain Uniform.png|Yoruichi as Captain of the 2nd Division Yoruichi as Princess of the Noble Shihōin Clan.jpg|Yoruichi's Princess Garments Yoruichi's Mysterious Rescuer Uniform.jpg|Yoruichi's Incognito Defector Attire Yoruichi's Cat Form.jpg|Yoruichi's Cat Form Yoruichi's Renegade Uniform.jpg|Yoruichi's Winter War Uniform Yoruichi protrays a young, beautiful woman in her early 30's, late 20's. With a natural feline poise and grace, it only accents her mannerisms and her sensual teasings she often jerks around with her gait, pointedly or uninetionally otherwise. With a shade of dark skin akin to that of soft milky chocolate, her striking hazel eyes and dark violet hair bordered with black highlights, she has been the attraction to both men and women from various sources. Her lithe hourglass and toned body is also eyedropping, as her chest boasts generous quantities which draw many men's stares of longing and few women's envious glares. Standing at a height of near six feet, her stature and visage can either be one of a comforting guardian or a menacing avenger, depending on the situation she's thrusted upon. Personality: Yoruichi's Good Humored Self.jpg|Yoruichi's Good Humored Self Yoruichi's Stoic serious stare.jpg|Yoruichi's Serious Gaze Yoruichi is seen as a very laid back, casual and non-formal person, despite her position both during as a Princess of the Shihōin Clan or Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō Militia and Captain of the 2nd Division. She had a tendency to tease those of young age and encourage them to chase after her, loving the idea playing games with those of her junior. She also had a bit of a bad tendency to flirt with many people, whether it was appropiate or not, with either side of the gender spectrum making it for many obvious awkward situations. However, due to her vast experience and veterancy as a Captain and warrior, she retains a iron vigor and will, capable of keeping her cool in combat throughout her ferocious preferred style of battling her opponents. She can percieve situations with a calm, tactical mind, no matter how dire or hopeless the situation it is. She's also not above self-sacrifice to keep others safe if she inherently believes they have the capability of carrying out her will to protect and help others beyond her station of capabilities. Synopsis: 'The Wrath of the Archdemon ' *Wrath of the Archdemon: Athena (Debut) Affiliations: Noble House of Shihōin: Gotei 13: Onmitsukidō Militia: History: Yoruichi Shihōin comes from a long line of Noble House heirs that inherit the title of the famed Onmitsukidō Militia Commander-in-Chief, as well as conform it into the Gotei 13's 2nd Division, making it an official asset to the Head Captain respectively as well as an emissary shadow force on behalf of the Courts of Central 46. Despite being the heir of a venerable Noble House and the leader of a vast source of espionage specialistis, assassins, and warriors, she has always retained the most nonchalant attitude of the Captains next to such as Kyōraku Shunsui and Shinji Hirako. This attitude is reflected in her interactions with subordinate and future partner Kisuke Urahara, as they would often spar in the expansive underground battlefield of Kisuke's design and exchange playful banter as they would exchange fists and feet. This is also expressed during her insistant teasings of the young heir of the Kuchiki House, Byakuya, often stealing things to send him off the edge in chasing and attempting to fight her. She also has shown her maternal, compassionate side with her handling of the young prodigious handpicked bodyguard, Suì-Fēng, as she teaches her the art of swordsmanship, hand-to-hand, and even some of her own secrets of the Flash Step. While often annoying her with her adoring attitude, Yoruichi has always looked to Suì-Fēng as if she was a little sister she never had, as her eager attitude and protective nature had always been felt on a sisterly level to the veteran Captain. However, that all changed when the case of the Missing Souls of the Rukonagi took place. When select Captains and Lieutenants were intentionally turned into Hollowfied beings, and were then in turn changed into Visoreds by Kisuke to save their lives, her former subordinate and partner along with the Kidō Captain Tessai Tsukibishi were sentenced and accused falsely by the blinded Court Judges of Central 46, she decided to intervene. After taking off in the dead of night, disguising herself as a rogue entity, she openly incapacitated all the guards within the Central 46 chambers and freed Kisuke and Tessai, allowing them to escape the unwarranted accusations and sentencing that would've been passed upon them. Proceeding for the next century, Yoruichi took onto the form of a black feline with a masculine voice to do reconnaiscance work for Kisuke, moving in and between the Soul Society and the World of the Living to gather intel of Sōsuke Aizen's plans and whereabouts, as well as his known partners in crime witnessed by Kisuke himself, Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru. It wasn't until the arresting of Rukia Kuchiki and loss of Ichigo's borrowed Soul Reaper powers transpired did she truly begin to participate in the next series of events, having to "stretch" her legs as she guided Ichigo and his friends in traversing the dangers of the Dangai Precipice World, the unruly neighbourhoods of the Rukonagi, confront the Gate Guardian Jidanbō, and even the brief encounter of Gin Ichimaru, one of the more renowned and sadistic Captains of the Gotei 13. It wasn't after Ichigo faced his first few trials with 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and finally Captain Kenpachi Zaraki that she returned to Ichigo's side. After properly bandaging him, she revealed her true form as being a woman, having used it one of the few times in over a century. After a brief flash of Byakuya's Spiritual Pressure was felt, she was helpless to stop the revived vigor of Ichigo as well as stealing the device she was showing to him. After exchanging a few blows to show they were nearly on even ground, Yoruichi intervened once more, stopping Byakuya from releasing his Zanpakutō with a special binding Kidō cloth. Surprising both Jushirō Ukitake and Byakuya by her arrival, she proceeds to delve special paralytic toxins into Ichigo's gut, and then briefly Flash Step duels Byakuya before fleeing the scene altogether. She also briefly comments, that despite having used only a few dozen Flash Steps that she was already out of breath, realizing how "out-of-shape" she was since using her powers the last time around. After realizing the update of the execution, Yoruichi sets out to train Ichigo to release his Bankai. Intermittenly using the special device created by Kisuke Urahara to unlock his own Bankai, Yoruichi cautions Ichigo, saying a fatality chance was extremely high should Ichigo proceed to go for it. After hearing no disagreements, she begins to oversee his training, impressed at the incredible rate of growth and learning the knowledge of the combat techniques he would later use in his upcoming battles. When the majority of the Captains became scattered and confused, as well as a few handful of Lieutenants becoming incapacitated by Ichigo himself, Yoruichi jumped upon her old pupil, intending on sealing old wounds and settle the score she knew that her old pupil and bodyguard would have with her. After revealing her unveiled regained prowess of Flash Step mastery to Suì-Fēng, claiming her title, "The Flash Goddess," would be the last thing that she'd take away from her. Following that, the two began exchanging a series of well-utilized Hakuda attacks, appearing to be near even, outmaneuvering each other and continuing to lay pressure accordingly. It wasn't until Suì-Fēng revealed her fully developed and mastered Zanpakutō abilities that the tide appeared to have turned against Yoruichi. After laying nearly half a dozen Hōmonkas, Suì-Fēng unveils her last secret technique, an unnamed ability from which she learned and "created" on her own. However, Yoruichi shocks Suì-Fēng to unveil the true name and purpose of the ability, as well as the reason for the Commander-in-Chief's uniform designed in a way so that the true properties of the technique, Shunkō, that Suì-Fēng broke out into a grief-stricken fury and lost the ability to harm her old mentor and the will to fight became void within her. Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):